


The Magic of Gallaghers

by claygrayson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Half-Human, Implied mental illness, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Veela, Violence, Warnings May Change, implied BPD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claygrayson/pseuds/claygrayson
Summary: The Gallagher’s are a well-known family in the Wizarding World but for all the wrong reasons.After Illvermorny washes their hands of the Gallaghers, Ian and Lip are left suddenly without a school to go to. A turn of events leads to them leaving Chicago and headed for the infamous Hogwarts where they meet new faces and face more challenges than the South Side could ever have thrown at them.





	1. Ilvermorny Rejects

**Author's Note:**

> (check out the notes at the bottom for more info on the story!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Lip take their first step in their journey to Hogwarts.

The Gallagher’s are a well-known family in the Wizarding World but for all the wrong reasons.

Generations having disgraced the halls of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Between their askew bloodline and countless members of the family being expelled from the school over the years, they’ve used up their nine lives within the realm of Wizarding Education in America.

Frank Gallagher was the last in the family to be expelled from Ilvermorny after falling into all sorts of chaos in his time there, as well as running off and eloping with a Veela known as Monica Darrgen who herself alone was trouble. Their eldest child, Fiona, had a chance to succeed but ultimately had to leave the school to support the family after Monica’s disappearance and Frank’s further downfall. As a result of these events, Ilvermorny washed their hands of the Gallagher’s once and for all, leaving Lip and Ian suddenly high and dry in the middle of their education without a school to go to. After word of the situation had spread, it soon reached Dumbledore himself and so he took an interest, ordered a meeting with the International Wizarding Education Board and thus it was decided that the Gallagher’s were to be given a last chance to prove themselves at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

+

“Ian, clothes are here on the side!” 

Fiona raced around their home within the South Side of Chicago, prepping the last of her brothers’ clothes for the journey. As the other’s continued upstairs, Ian ambled down with his suitcase trunk riddled with stickers in tow, along with his favourite quidditch team Sweetwater All-Stars jersey in hand. “Lip’s still trying to pack in all his books and artefacts even though he used an Undetectable Extension Charm,” Ian mused. “Also, Carl keeps trying to climb in to see if he can get smuggled into Hogwarts.” 

Fiona rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Your brother’s so silly! Isn’t he, Liam? Isn’t he?” Cooing as she put Liam into his high chair. She looked over to Ian as he threw his things onto the chair beside the sofa. 

“You’ve got all your potions that V brewed for you?” 

Ian audibly sighed, unclipping his case and taking out his hardcase of potions. “All accounted for.” 

His sister nodded, putting Liam’s food on the high chair before moving to sit next to him. 

“You gonna be okay, kiddo?” 

Becoming one with the sofa, Ian huffed and nodded. He didn’t necessarily want to get into a heavy conversation about his mental health and balancing potions on his last day in the house. 

Fiona hunkered down next him, folding her arms as she leant against his shoulder. “You know I’m only asking ‘cause I care right? Plus, V and Kev aren’t going to be in Hogsmeade until next month. I won’t be there to help if something goes wrong,” her concern was evident in her voice and her eyes softened. 

“I know. I’ve managed to get it under control, and nothing’s happened for a couple months now, plus Lip will be there,” Ian reassured her. 

She studied him for a moment before sitting forward and patting his knee, “Alright then.” 

As she stood a great thud came from above their heads and in the blink of an eye came Carl and Lip crashing down the main stairway, books and suitcases galore. Debbie matched the noise with her footsteps as she raced down the other stairwell to see the carnage on the first floor.

“Carl!” Fiona bellowed. 

The youngest whined, exploding out form under the pile of books. “Why’s it always gotta be me?! Lip’s here too!” 

Lip groaned, “She knows you’re the cause though.” He stood, rubbing the back of his head before grabbing his wand from his belt loop. “Locomotor books!” The books soon made their way gracefully into the charmed trunk. 

“You climb in this again buddy and I’ll feed you to a Dementor.” Lip taunted. 

“Cool!” Carl beamed, and Fiona rolled her eyes. 

Lip gaped, “You freak,” chuckling to himself as he ruffled his younger brother’s hair. Ian had soon moved from the sofa, skirting around them all with a smile on his face and his clothes in hand, packing them into his suitcase. “Don’t give him any ideas.” 

Fiona stood back and took in the moments with her two younger brothers, savouring it, knowing that once the two teens had left the house it’d be all the quieter. Though by the argument blooming between Debbie and Carl she second guessed her thoughts. 

“Alright, Alright. Okay, now you too.” Fiona pointed between to Lip and Ian. “Checklist.” 

She ensured that they both had their trunk of clothes, their trunk of belongings, uniform, broom in Lip’s extended case and wands on their person. Double checking that Ian had his potions once more despite his protests and that Lip had some photos of family with him and his ‘No-Maj’ cell phone, she was content they were ready. She paused, the gravity of the situation getting to her. Fiona wrangled them both into a hug, one arm around each brother, she squeezed them tight before pulling back and patting them on the shoulders. 

“Do me a favour?”

Lip and Ian looked to one another then back to her.

“Don’t get kicked out.” She grinned. 

Both boys smiled and shook their heads and Lip mockingly saluted. “You got it boss.” 

+

Finally, Lip and Ian put the last of their things into the back of Kev’s truck. The Gallagher’s, along with Kev and V, made their way to the docks.

Kev pulled his truck up and parked it near the boarding area. 

Ian surveyed the large passenger steamer in front of him, it’s likeness to the old HMS Temersei he’d seen in a history book. Taking a deep breath, he hopped out the back of the truck and started to unload his things. He helped Lip do the same and before they knew it, they were all set to board. 

Debbie stood to the side and clung to Fiona’s sleeve, lip trembling and tears brimming. Ian spotted her and broke a little, he knew them leaving for school was always hard on his little sister but the fact they’d be whole continents apart this time seemed to be taking its toll on the smallest redhead. 

“Aw Debs...” 

Ian knelt a little and opened his arms, letting her hug him. Lip walked over to his siblings, Carl following suit and Fiona soon joined them all into a family hug, Kev and V included. 

They all knew this was the last time they’d have Lip and Ian be in their hometown for a long time. Apart from Ilvermorny, Chicago had been all they’d known. Now to leave it behind for an entirely new country was a challenge in of itself. Ian soaked up the love from his family and his surroundings of Chicago’s docks and as they said their last goodbyes, Lip and Ian boarded the boat, ready for the journey ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Testing the waters!
> 
> I haven't written anything for a fandom in a few years but after watching Shameless recently- I just had to! I have a few more chapters written already at the moment and am still working on this so let me know what you think! o/
> 
> I saw a couple of moodboards for Shameless character's Hogwarts Houses and wrote this on a whim but got way too into my own little universe and so this was born!
> 
> Trying to skirt around the edges of staying within HP lore without mucking with that universe up too much. This story is set in the 2000's after Harry's era have left Hogwarts- but Dumbledore, Snape etc are still alive, that's the divergence on that front. Also, I just wanted to follow the kid's timeline of their ages as closely as possible to the timeline on Shameless.
> 
> Another note, warnings may change in later chapters as it progresses and Mature will turn to Explicit as the story grows with Ian and Lip and their relationships.


	2. New Footing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Lip meet some new faces on their travels to Hogwarts.

At last thanks to their Gallagher powers of persuasion Ian and Lip had made it to London in one piece. After docking in Plymouth and managing to charm and sneak their way through transport up to London, they finally found themselves in front of King’s Cross Station.

Lip took a cigarette from his pack in his back pocket and lit it before taking a drag. Ian set his things down and looked up at the station.

“So, we find this platform to get the train to Hogwarts, right?” mused Ian.

Lip nodded, taking another drag. “Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.” He rasped, “Which by my guess won’t be known by other folks. We’ll have to stake out Platform Nine and see if we can figure if anyone’s like us around here.”

Ian leant back against the wall and flipped his hair a little, taking in the sights of the city around him.

“Can’t really believe we’re in London.”

“Don’t I know it. Though the folks here seem to find our accents intriguing,” smiled Lip as he let Ian take his cigarette for the last few puffs.

Ian let the smoke enter his lungs before exhaling heavily. “Heh, yeah.”

Lip studied his younger brother, “You doing okay?” He asked attentively. Ian was being a little too quiet for his liking.

“Hm? Yeah. Just between V’s new potion strain and the travel I think I’m wiped. Kind of a culture shock when you stop and take it all in, y’know?” answered Ian exhaustedly. He wanted nothing more than to be settled in and asleep, it really was the culture shock mostly. The fact setting in that South Side was no longer his home stirred an upset within his stomach and a bitter taste in his mouth, though it could very well be the new ingredients in his new potion regime too.

“True. It’s a hell of a shock to the system when you put it like that,” agreed Lip. “Hopefully we can get some good food and a fucking good sleep on the train before school.”

Ian smiled in return and stubbed out the cigarette before flicking it away. Lip gave his younger brother’s shoulder a quick comforting pat before they both gathered up their things onto luggage trollies once more and hurried down to the platforms.

Platform Nine was bustling with the morning rush of people headed to work and school, there was hardly space on the platform. The glares and stares were rampant at the two Gallagher’s with large, bulky trollies pushing their way through the crowd. Train conductors circled Ian and Lip like sharks as they loitered around the arched brick walls.

“What now?” questioned Ian.

Lip looked to his watch and then glanced up at the platform clock. “We wait on borrowed time.” He clenched his jaw as he tapped the side of his thigh. “The train’s gonna leave bang on eleven o’clock.”

Ian balked. “That’s pretty fucking soon, Lip.”

“Exactly.”

One of the conductors started to move towards the two. Ian spotted him and clambered up on top his trunk cases to see above the heads of the busy people, looking for any inclination as to wear the hidden platform was located before, they were made any later than they already were. Through a break amongst the commuters he spotted the gleam of a glossy green lined cloak and jet-black hair flowing with it. Ian jumped down and grabbed the rail of his trolley before darting off.

“This way!” Lip heard Ian exclaim as he scrambled after his brother with his own belongings.

Ian made a bee line for the person in the cloak, almost taking out a few people with the sheer speed and force he was moving with his luggage. He manoeuvred around the corner and to the arch where the girl in a cloak was stood with her own trunk and her familiar’s cage in hand.

Out of breath and slightly red in the face, he panted, “Uh, is this the way to Platform Nine and Three Quarters?”

Lip caught up, cursing as he bent over to regain his breathe. “Jesus, Ian. Warn a guy next time will ya.”

The girl turned to the two, donning a Slytherin uniform evident of the snake on the emblem.

“Who’s asking?” she questioned as she looked them both over, putting a hand on her hip.

“Gallagher.” He paused. “Ian Gallagher.” Ian straightened himself out and half smiled, glancing at the boy behind rapidly approaching her.

“Lip Gallagher,” chimed in Lip with a polite nod.

As the girl opened her mouth to answer them a thick accent, not unlike their own, roared from behind her.

“Fuckin’ hell Mandy we’re gonna miss that fuckin’ stupid train and I’m not hauling your ass all the way to school!”

The voice came from the boy Ian had just set his eyes upon moments before and his stomach lurched. Sporting the same Slytherin Uniform albeit more dishevelled, he had his green and silver wrapped scarf around his neck and a freshly cut lip from what looked like a very recent fight. His ice blue eyes flashed with anger as he ran his fingers through his dark brown almost black hair.

“Jesus, Mickey. I’m talking!”

“Who’re these jokers?” scoffed Mickey, his eyes seeming to settle on Ian.

Mandy rolled her eyes. “Ian and Lip Gallagher, looking for the platform.”

Mickey looked Ian up and down, acknowledging Lip briefly before then walking towards the wall, not forgetting to flip off Mandy first. “Whatever. See you on the other side, douchebag!” Mickey shouted wildly as he ran through the brick wall.

“Assface!” Mandy screamed in response.

She turned back to face the two Gallagher’s. “I’m Mandy and he’s Mickey. We’re running late so if you’re on your way to Hogwarts, just do as that dickhead did and you’ll be fine.”

Before either Ian or Lip could get a word in edgeways Mandy was off at lightspeed through the wall.

“Did they just run through a brick wall?” questioned Lip, gesturing to the arch.

“I think they did, and I think we have to as well from what Mandy said,” answered Ian as he readied himself behind his trolley within a few steps from the wall.

“Well, there’s no other choice,” he steeled himself behind Ian with his own trolley in front of himself.

“Knock yourself out, little bro. I’m right behind you,” Lip grinned.

Ian scoffed as lunged forward, shouting as he breached through the portal between the platforms. The sound dying in his throat as he found himself in one piece on the other side, watching the last few students scramble to the train currently boarded at the platform. Lip came crashing through, just narrowly missing his younger brother by a hair. They both raced onto the train and as Ian stepped on board after Lip, the doors closed.

“That was way too close,” laughed Ian as he made his way through the corridor of the train.

“You’re telling me,” Lip replied, shaking his head.

Each compartment they passed seem to already be filled with students donning their uniforms, which left the two Gallagher’s sorely out of place. A Gryffindor Prefect spotted them from up the corridor.

“You two lost? You need to sit with your houses,” instructed the stranger.

“Ah, we don’t have houses. We’re transfers.” Lip informed.

“Oh! Well, pick of the litter then ‘til you arrive at Hogwarts for sorting. You’re welcome to sit anywhere you’re comfortable but do it soon before the tea trolley comes around.”

“Thanks man.” Lip gave a brief nod to the Prefect before looking to Ian, gesturing down the hall.

Ian moved first and started leading his way down past more compartments until he spotted one with only two other students in. Both he and Lip offloaded their luggage in the overhead storage shelves and settled himself on the plush seating. He looked to the two students sharing the space, the sleeping girl opposite him with hair just a red as his own stretched a little before pulling the blanket back over herself. The boy next to her shifting to give her some room, in doing so he glanced up at Lip and Ian and hastily took out his earphones.

“Sorry! Didn’t see you two there,” apologized the stranger. The boy looked them both up and down and then to their luggage. “Transfers?”

“Yeah, I’m Lip and this is Ian,” smiled Lip, extending his hand for a handshake.

The boy took his hand and nodded. “Pleasure to meet you both. I’m Trevor,” he paused to extend a hand to the girl beside him, “and this is Geneva, who will probably be asleep the rest of this trip,” he laughed. “This compartment’s most out of the way so it’s best for sleeping.”

As soon as they’d all settled and moved formalities out of the way, the tea trolley rolled round, and Trevor made sure he welcomed the Gallagher’s with copious amounts of snacks and sweets for the journey. Geneva awoke and soon joined in. Time passed between eating, sleeping and talking. Trevor had informed them about the houses and of his and Geneva’s house, Hufflepuff. As well as the gist of the classes and events at Hogwarts. Soon enough after losing themselves to conversation, they felt the train draw to a stop and the Hogwarts Express had finally arrived at its namesake, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 “Well, here we are. The infamous Hogwarts.” He took a moment to stand and gather his luggage with Geneva. “It was nice meeting you guys, hopefully I could be of some help. Maybe we’ll see you guys in Hufflepuff if we’re lucky,” he beamed.

Ian agreed and half-smiled in return. As Trevor and Geneva left the compartment he looked out of the window and couldn’t quite believe they’d made it all this way from Chicago, but they had. He paused to think of his family back home and how they might be fairing, his heart wrenched at the thought and briefly he missed his hometown, but he quickly steeled himself. This was a new start and he was a Gallagher, and Gallagher’s never back down from a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting this chapter up. 
> 
> Sorry for the sudden hiatus! Hoping the break between the next upload won't be as long. Thank you for the comments and kudos, it means a lot!


End file.
